


Once, then forever

by harryships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, Kinda, Louis top, M/M, Mean Harry, Poor Louis, Prostituiton (?), Rich Harry, Smut, harry is so mean, they hate each other, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryships/pseuds/harryships
Summary: Louis and his son have not eaten in a  whole day ... And Louis, holding the little body in his arms, knows that he is capable of doing anything for some money, to keep his baby happy. Then there is Harry, being arrogant, heartless and wandering the worst streets of LA looking for a man capable of please and fill him. It's just sex for money, a heart without feelings, and a noble, innocent soul.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Once, then forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first smut in english so please don't judge to hard or i'll cry.

Today, especially today, Louis wishes for the earth to part and swallow him up, or for the sky to open in half and a giant hand descend in his direction only to grab him and make him disappear. 

He feels like drowning in those moments. 

He has this lump in his throat that seems to be the size of a huge stone and he can't breathe. He's seriously been trying his best to breathe in and out in a decent way that doesn't drive him crazy only to end up having some kind of panic or anxiety attack that leaves him lying on the ground almost dying. However, he has not achieved it, he has not achieved anything in general. 

His lungs are a real mess and he can't even breathe in through his nose because he's been crying for so long that now his nostrils are full of fluids that he can't expel because with every second that passes they increase. So he has to do this breathing through his mouth, which is too difficult for him since his breath is really disgusting, his throat and lips are parched like arid desert and the burn inside does not allow air flow as it should. 

But he keeps trying, of course he do. 

He keeps doing the best he can by simply keeping his heart beating even though the situation he is going through now is nothing more than total rubbish. 

A complete shit. 

Louis used to have a completely different life. 

He used to have this awesome and fun job at an advertising company that was the latest boom in terms of creativity, quality and price at the time. He was fascinated by working there, not only because of the number of really nice people he knew who basically became a small part of his whole being, but also because of the incredible assignments that were assigned to him almost by minute, which, by the huge sky overhead, they were the best and most important thing in the entire company. 

It was a lot of responsibility, of course. But Louis was always this dedicated, passionate and hardworking employee who knew how to cope with everything as much as he could with great success. His enthusiasm and good attitude were one of his best qualities, in fact, they made him stand out from others in that work environment, and this only created him a very good reputation. 

They all had his number, his contact card was in everyone's wallets and no one had anything bad to say because he was just exceptional. 

The world wanted a little bit of Louis, a portion of his effort, dedication, of his art. 

The companies wanted with all their might the opportunity to work with him because they knew of the benefits that the fantastic publicity this boy could bring them. They wanted no one else, just the wonderful Louis Tomlinson, known to anyone who had access to the Internet, television channels, and basically any media that existed in such modern times. 

He had learned to use technology to his advantage, and the universe seemed to be in his favor with all these new opportunities knocking on his door that for nothing in the world he refused. 

Louis couldn't complain, of course not. 

That is to say, his occupation not only brought him an amazing joy, but his income was increasing and, therefore, his lifestyle was increasing. 

Everything seemed to be on his side, and by then, at just twenty-three years old, he had achieved the long-awaited independence from him. He managed to leave the protective household of his adored mother, he had the opportunity to begin to fend for himself and had luck to find this precious apartment that seemed to have his name written all over it. 

As Louis had said: it was made exclusively for him. 

It was in a common building, on the third floor, it had a couple of spacious rooms just like the rest of the place and it had a small balcony that Louis was hoping would be his new inspirational spot and casual workspace for when he wasn't at the office. 

It was not a big deal, nor was very extravagant as expected for someone with a reasonable amount of money like he had, but Louis liked it so much that he did not want anything else. 

Everything seemed to be a success, Louis believed that he already had his life resolved, just like that, so soon. 

But of course, everything was too good to last and as the law of universal gravitation states; Everything that goes up has to go down. And Louis not only came down, but he crashed to the ground breaking every single piece of soul he could have. 

It was a real disaster. 

He still has no idea how things could have happened that way, how everything that he had built with his greatest effort and dedication had escaped his hands as easily as dust in the simple wind. 

He really tries with all his might to understand the whole situation, to analyze when he took such a wrong step to get to where he is now; with a nameless month-old baby in his weak and now very thin arms and nowhere to go for refuge. 

It is difficult, now much more. 

He guesses it's been a few months since his entire young life was thrown into hell, cast into the devil himself to handle it, though Louis isn't really fully aware of even what day it is. 

He thinks is some day in October because the leaves on the trees are too orange and too red, and they are everywhere in that miserable low-life neighborhood that barely has enough life for those plants to really pass their cycle, which gives him some guidance that he appreciates in his mind with heavy tears in the corners of his eyes. 

There is not a single day in which he does not cry, in which he does not break his soul into thousands of pieces that end up becoming miserable rubble. Sometimes, when everything hurts so badly, he allows himself to do it out loud in an attempt to get all that agony out of him at once. 

It doesn't work much is he's being honest, because the next day he continues to feel like complete garbage and don't know what else to do. He constantly wishes that his mother was still alive, or that at least it had never crossed her mind to sell the property where she lived because otherwise right now he would be living in his childhood house, and would not be in the streets like an unhappy asshole. 

Because yes, after the lawsuit that left him without where to fall dead, that's what Louis became. 

In a miserable homeless. 

He licks his parched lips once more. His pasty, thick and disgusting saliva does not prove to be of much help in his attempt to improve his lips, far from it, and he wishes his stomach wasn't so empty because he knows that is the reason why his mouth smells so bad, terrible. 

That and the fact that he hasn't brushed his teeth in a long time. 

He lets out a heavy sigh, clears his throat lightly to avoid making a biggest noise, accommodates the baby better who is luckily still asleep in his arms and raises his eyes to the night sky, without a single star to make a wish. 

He begs in his pitiful silence that at least an angel pity him and decides to help him to get throug these arduous times of his life, but he knows that his wish isn't going to happen because the sky is as clear as any summer day where the sun is more than present. and there is no gray cloud that takes pity on him. 

Tears appear again at the corners of his irritated and already very tired eyes, and he takes a long breath for the sole purpose of calming himself, staying sane, calm. 

He must be strong for the baby. 

He looks down at the child and moves him gently even when he is very still for the first time in those days, because a few hours ago he managed to feed him a small bottle of milk that a really kind woman gave him when he begged her for a little of simpathy. 

It was difficult for him, the words felt like stones inside him and it was a pure miracle that he did not start crying in front of that blessed lady. The baby, however, was a mess of noisy crying that was driving him mad and saddening him so much that if that milk wouldn't been gifted to him, he would not know what to do. 

In the end Louis felt happy when he saw that the little boy had fall asleep a bit happy, with his dark eyes exhausted just like his, with tiny pink and wet lips, with his small face full of unknown freckles. 

His stomach makes a grotesque noise that rumbles in his ears and his chest hurts knowing that for now that sound will not stop. 

He hasn't eaten in two days, all the money he receives for charity has been used to feed the child, a few diapers that have not been enough, and nothing more. Louis really does not care that his guts complain all the time to the point to drive him to insanity, he just wants his little one (not so his) to be happy, alive. 

Is his only goal.  
A new breath by his baby arrives, he feels his left leg cramping and with a painful grimace he extends it to prevent it from falling asleep. He ends up stretching his right leg too and places the baby on his lap because sincerely his arms can't take it anymore. 

He's tired. 

Louis let his aching back lean against the brick wall of a building and cover the child a little below the neck with the tanned blanket that gradually, as the filthy days go by, loses its color. The dark of the night makes him sleepy and the lack of food keeps him weak, too. 

Then looks at the sky once more, ask for a new miracle even when he thinks that up there they have to be fed up with all the requests that he makes every day, every single day. 

Louis maybe laughs a bit at his own comment, and realizes that this is the first time he has done it after everything that happened. He really likes the action for a moment, he even feels relieved, as if things are not going from bad to worse, in a quick dive without end or return. 

He drags his eyes towards the creature, the smile is still planted on his dry, pale lips, and he looks at him tenderly as he covers him a little more. In the end he only sees his round face. 

"You're so pretty," he murmurs, though in the end it ends up being a miserable whisper because his voice doesn't give him anything anymore. "So small and innocent." How could they have leave you here... 

"Hey you!" Someone suddenly yells. 

Louis doesn't bother looking up because he knows that they're not talking to him. Nobody ever speaks to him and he does not explain very well why. 

He just keeps caressing the baby's smooth and soft skin with the tips of his broken and weak fingers, distracting himself with his neat beauty. 

It's the only thing he has. 

"Hey you!" - They yell again.- "Muddy." Is with you! 

Louis furrows his eyebrows and this time he does look up in the direction of that voice that at some point became annoying in his ears. 

His eyes move and fall on a very elegant car as black as the night that is passing. The tinted window is all the way down and a really young boy with tousled curls stands out. 

Louis twists his face in confusion and turns his face to his right to see if there is someone nearby who may be the true recipient of the words that have come out of that boy's pink mouth; there is absolutely no one. 

"I'm talking to you!" He yells again. 

Louis looks at him with some expressive anguish and points his thin, trembling finger at himself just to make sure things are as they seem. 

The young man rolls his eyes and speaks again. 

"Yes, it's you." - Come here, hop in. 

The boy looks him up and down before drawing a tiny smile on her lips and makes a gesture with his index finger to indicate what his own words have previously expressed. Louis clears his throat, the feeling of confusion and bewilderment blazing like an intense lantern on his face and he doesn't think he knows what exactly is happening. 

Several questions go through his head: should he go? Is it okay to obey a stranger in a car with tinted windows, risk randomly getting in and waiting for whatever happens to him? With his baby? 

His eyebrows go up at the possibility of his little boy getting hurt and now he's a little scared, even though that boy doesn't seem dangerous. 

He talks again. 

"I don't have all night, dear. Come on." 

And the velvety way that the last short sentence comes out makes Louis's hair crisp. He licks his dry lips, the taste is awful once more and when he blinks he thinks nothing worse could happen to him. 

There are no more tragedies in his life, he is not going to lose anything by listening to that guy. And if he tries to hurt his child then he will fight to the last breath. 

Yes, that seems like a good plan to him (although of course it is not) and with the thought of fighting in case the storm breaks, he stands up as best as he can. 

He holds the covered baby in his arms once more, hisses when the little one lets out a very low moan, and doesn't move until his expression is once again the same. 

The air he inhales does not fit in his lungs and he has to release everything through his mouth. His legs tremble when he takes the first step and he does not know if it is the nerves to the unknown or the weakness that abounds in his body; he doesn't want to know what the real reason is. 

It takes him a few seconds to start taking firm steps towards the car, he walks over to the shiny, clean door and feels this slight shame of touching it because his hands are not the best definition of hygiene. They should not even be considered as part of the concept. 

The boy seems to notice Louis's fear, because he curses under his breath, rolling his eyes in irritation, and yanking open the door for him.  
He slides into the next seat and gives him space. Louis drags his eyes around the available space and hesitates, of course he does. And he's afraid too, but a part of him is curious to know why that boy called him. 

He doesn't know him. 

Louis doesn't remember ever seeing him so he can't even imagine what he wants in relation to him. 

He purses his chapped lips together, they sting lightly, and he ducks himself into the damned interior of the car. He perceives the leather of the seat as something really nice for his butt and that may be because he spends too much time sitting on the hard and thick asphalt that causes him pain in the ass bones. 

His eyes close briefly at the blessed comfort and he hugs his baby against his chest in a short hug. 

He separates his eyelids and his eyes go to the young man, who is watching him fixedly, with a sly and even conceited smile. Louis hopes that the shameless reflection that curly one has in the very green orbs is only his imagination. 

"Hi"- The man greets him. 

Louis swallows the pasty saliva before answering and does this by turning his face forward just so that his deteriorated breath does not reach anyone's nose, if it could not even his own.  
"Hello" 

"Look at me when I talk to you. I know homeless people have no manners or anything like that but at least pretend a little, okay?" 

Louis's face wrinkles at his words. He receives a punch in the chest because, he already knows that he is a homeless man, but when a stranger tells him it in such a rude way, so acid in that, thick and slow tone of voice, only makes something inside him break a bit, or well, more than it already is. 

He wonders if he really deserves to be treated that way just because he has nowhere to go. 

"Do we know each other?" 

His baby fidgets in his arms and he gently moves him to keep him from waking up. He doesn't need him to start crying in an eternal beg for food that Louis doesn't have right now. 

The curly haired one lets out an entertaining laugh, truly funny, as if the words that left Louis's filthy mouth had been the most hilarious thing he's ever heard in his little world. He has even done this of dropping his head back as he plays that impressive sound and the curls fall down the corner of his face making him look even more attractive. 

Louis thinks this guy must be joking, trying to tease him. 

"Of course we don't know each other," he huffs with a dismissive wave of his hand. He rolls his eyes. "Do I have the face of joining the poor?" Let me answer myself: no, I don't. However, I have asked you to hop in because I have an important proposal to make." 

"A proposal?" 

"Yes. In case you don't know the definition of it, a proposal is..." 

"I know what it means," he cuts him off. 

He says it through his teeth and with some or a lot of anger because he considers this to be disrespectful. He understands that curly makes a big deal because he visibly has a good amount of money that Louis definitely doesn't, but he doesn't think he deserves that treat just because he owns basically nothing now. 

Is not fair. 

He doesn't accept it. 

He wants to go. 

The boy's voice catches his attention. 

"Wonderful, I honestly didn't feel like serving you as a dictionary." 

"This is ridiculous. Goodbye." 

Irritated, Louis makes a movement of reaching out with one of his hands to open the car door, but the sudden sound of the locks being put in place startles him slightly. 

"Are you sure you want to leave without even hearing what I have to say?" There is money involved, it would be very stupid of you to leave just like that when you are probably quite interested in my offer or at least that is what I hope." 

Louis glances at him sidelong, his arm returns to his place and with a heavy sigh he leans back against the leather because the mere mention of a payment echoes in his ears with a maddening buzz. He needs it, he requires some monetary gain because the situation he is in is not good and he fears for the life of his baby, his own. 

It's what he needs. 

Yes, Louis believes that perhaps this is heaven's answer to all the requests he has made. 

He sighs again. His arm hurts a bit from the position in which he is carrying the child so he places it on his shoulder carefully. 

The curly one carefully observes all of his actions. 

"Please don't ask me to traffic with drugs." I'm not good under pressure, I get nervous easily, I'm not good at lying, and I don't want to and can't go to jail— ”Louis mentions in a low voice, embarrassed, even fearful. 

"What are you saying?" "I'm not a dealer and I'm not in any of those garbage." 

Louis blinks. He blushes a little on his pale cheekbones. 

"Ah." 

"I just want sex." 

"What?" 

"What you heard. I want to be fucked. I'm going to pay you to spend the night with me." 

Louis is puzzled now, he doesn't really know if it's more because of the proposal or because of the trivial way the curly is expressing himself, as if it were not a big deal, as if he was not specifically asking that. 

"Spend the night with you? But ... We don't know each other." 

"What is your name?" 

"Louis." 

"Great. I'm harry. We already know our names, is that enough to stop you repeating the same garbage? Or do you also need to know what my parents are called? Would you like to go to dinner with them perhaps?" 

"You don't have to talk to me that way." 

"And you shouldn't ask so much shit to someone who's going to do you a favor in your miserable life." But we are already in these, right?" 

Louis blinks rapidly. Tears begin to appear in the corners of his eyes and he repeats to himself over and over that he shouldn't cry, not there, not now. Harry's words turn out to be more hurtful than he would like, and maybe it's not so much because of what he says himself, but because Louis is really sensitive lately. 

He has not eaten anything, barely had any water, has not been sleeping well for a long time and has the constant stress that comes with making sure that the baby is, even if it isn't him, a little better than him. 

So yeah, he doesn't really blame himself for wanting to cry right now, but he doesn't. That would lead to an impressive humiliation and he is not sure if he wants to go through something like that now, in front of him who does not seem to have plans to treat him humanely. 

He swallows the lump in his throat and inhales. 

"Could you give me more details on what exactly you want?" He asks Harry 

There is a slight shake in his voice that they both ignore. 

Harry crosses one of his legs and looks at him from under his flirtatious long eyelashes in the most dirty way there can be. 

"We haven't made the deal and you want to talk dirty already?" I'm impressed, with that face you don't seem so cheeky and sassy, huh." 

Louis purses his lips. 

"That is not what I mean." 

"I told you, I just want to have sex." Everything is very easy, if you accept we go to my apartment, we do it and you receive your payment the moment you leave my room. Very simple right? 

Louis is silent for a good few seconds. He's considering his options, his possibilities. 

Is he seriously going to do an exchange like this? 

The only answer that runs through his head is a resounding yes. The need speaks for itself, in fact it is the only excuse he has for consolation. 

"Why me?" He questions. Harry blinks slowly in his direction, looking quite disinterested and even rude to do so. Louis saves the grimace of displeasure. "Did you choose me randomly or did you already make the offer to others and they rejected you?" 

Harry places a hand on his chest as if he offended and Louis notices the black and pink paint that alternately adorn his fingers, he also sees the quirky rings and the watch on his wrist, and now that he notices the outfit complete is simply stunning and impressive. 

Louis doesn't know how he didn't notice the bright blue shirt, the wide-calf black pants, and those gleaming heels that make him look like he's on his way to a show with thousands of people or something. 

He's eccentric, that's how Louis considers him, and he comes to the possible conclusion that this guy is insane. 

"Nobody rejects me," Harry replies with skill in his voice. "I've been through several people around here and let's say you look like the most decent thing, and not even that much." I'm sure that with a bath you will look better." 

"Besides you, will I have to do it with someone else?" Do you like that kind of ... things"? 

"No. I am not interested in orgies. I'm not going to share." 

That answer turns out to be a great relief to Louis. 

"How much will you pay me?" 

Harry lifts one corner of his lips into a tiny smile. He lifts his chin and Louis's cheeks turn a little red. He wonders if it was reckless or intrusive of him to ask that. 

"How much money do you want?" 

"I don't know. What you are willing to give me." 

The curly one gives a little hum and licks his mouth slowly. 

"What if i feel like just giving you twenty pounds? Will you accept it just like that? 

Louis bites his mouth. 

He does not give an answer because he honestly does not know if he is capable of taking so little money in exchange for his body. 

Harry runs his tongue over his upper teeth. 

"How about enough for you and your baby to live a full month and a little longer, almost two?" 

Louis does his best to hide the impression of him, his urge to cry with excitement, and the bubbling feeling that, for the first time, the situation is a little on his side. 

He clears his throat and his baby seems to wake up because he feels how he lifts his head and moves his little hands. He accommodates him for the thousandth time and now he has him cradled in his arms. 

He realizes that Harry is looking at his little one with special attention.  
"That sounds good," Louis answers trying to cover his baby. "But how will I know you won't cheat on me?" I don't know who you are and your morale doesn't seem to be intact if you make these kinds of proposals..." 

"Neither does yours if you accept." 

Louis clenches his jaw a little. The child makes a small childish noise. 

-Touchè. 

"This word is too eloquent, fluent." Do you know what it means?" 

"Just because i have nowhere to go or what to eat doesn't mean i can't talk, far from it."  
Harry clicks his tongue irritably, and Louis is honestly outraged that it looks like the one who's offended is him. He thinks internally that this is the last straw and if it weren't for the fact that this money is great for him and his baby, he would have left for a long time. 

His pride and dignity are being trampled on by the one who is going to supply a need; he can't believe it. 

"Whatever. I don't want to know your life story, I don't have time for that. Look, I'm not going to rip you off. But if you are so worried about me lying to you, I'll give you a guarantee. Some kind of advance or whatever you want" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your baby will start crying at any moment asking for food you don't have, how about i buy him something to certify that I'll keep my promise?" 

And as if Harry had provoked it, the child begins to cry, loudly. 

He tries to calm him down, rocking him and hissing in the hope that his tears will be soothed by that wiggle that doesn't seem to work. He hugs him against his chest. 

The baby is hysterical. 

"I told you. 

Thanks for your support"  
"Yes. C'mon baby boy stop crying yeah?" 

Louis wants to hit Harry really hard for being a total jerk. 

"I accept," he says over the crying. 

Harry smiles broadly, pleased. He does it so much that deep dimples appear illuminating his face in a beautiful way. If he weren't so rough Louis would just kinda like the way he looks now. 

"Great, there's no going back." Fernando, please take us to the nearest supermarket and buy instant baby milk for— he interrupts himself and turns his eyes to Louis. "How old is he?" 

Louis bites his lip a little. 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"No." 

Harry gives him a strange look and looks back at the driver. 

"Buy something for children from two to eight months, you know which credit card use." 

"Yes, young Styles." As you like— affirms the supposed Fernando. 

The car is then started and the baby's crying becomes more and more desperate. Louis doesn't know what to do anymore, rocking him doesn't seem to be enough anymore and he doesn't want to stick his finger in his mouth because his hands aren't an excellent definition of hygiene. 

Harry suddenly complains loudly. 

"Oh, shut him up now." I'm going to go crazy if I keep hearing him scream like that." 

"I'm trying." 

"Well, it's not enough." Work harder. 

Louis takes a deep breath trying to keep his sanity and patience intact, because if he loses it he runs the risk of the deal ending without even having started. 

They are both quiet for a moment, the car is moving at a safe speed and there is no traffic, so they simply get to the nearest market in no time. 

Fernando parks the car in an available space, gets out and they are left alone inside with the air conditioning on and the doors locked. 

Harry runs a hand over his chin. 

"Hey, how come you don't know how old that little thing is?" Do you have any problem? 

Louis swallows the saliva that accumulates from his hissing. The little boy's sob calms down a bit when he puts his tiny hand in his mouth himself. 

"Problem? No. I just don't know" 

The curly one tilts the head to the side. 

"You don't remember the month your son was born?" That's is insane, I know there are bad parents in the world but yours is spot 1, eh." 

"He's not my son." And i'm not a bad father either." 

"What?" 

"It is not mine. I mean, now he is. But he doesn't have my blood." 

Harry gasps suddenly. 

"Did you kidnap him?" 

"What? Of course not! I found him next to me one day when I woke up. He was tucked in a cardboard box and there was no one suspicious nearby. I couldn't just leave him there alone, guilt and grief would have killed me." 

"Ah, so you added yourself that responsibility because you wanted to, for the love of life." 

"Would you have left it there on his own?" 

"Of course I didn't have it." It wouldn't be my obligation to keep it. Also, children are to many problems for one, I am not going to have them" 

Louis is a little hurt by the crude way in which he expresses himself. He is aware that not everyone has the same thoughts about babies or anything related, but hearing him say all that in that way is simply painful. 

He hugs his child against his chest and decides to ignore the bitter feeling that has stayed in his soul. 

He's going to have sex with a soulless man just so he and his creature can eat and survive. 

It is the only motivation he has, it is the only thing that matters to him. 

"What's his name?" Harry asks. 

Louis doesn't even feel like answering him, but he does. 

"I don't know it." 

"Ah, but you don't know anything now." What do you call him then? 

"Baby." 

"Baby?" 

"I haven't had time to think of a name to give him, okay?" Things have not been easy for us." 

"Uff i'm going to cry." 

Irony overflows from his gut and Louis tries his best to stay calm. He closes his eyes asking heaven if he could not send someone with a heart to help him, instead of this madman without compassion. 

They go back to being silent once more, in this none of them bother to ask or know anything. It is not necessary, Harry does not seem interested in anything other than the screen of his cell phone and Louis is very busy taking care of the boy. 

To their fortune and relief, the driver returns to the car. He unlocks the doors and gets in in an instant, locking it in case a criminal decides to take them as victims on that dark night in Los Angeles. 

Fernando turns in their direction and extends the grocery bag to Louis.  
"Here you go, young man." I brought sterile bottles, milk and a pacifier in case the baby needs it. Young Styles, does it bother you wait for me to prepare the baby's bottle before we get going? We would risk spilling the milk on the velvet seats." 

"Do what you want, Fernando." I do not care." 

"Thank you very much, sir," Louis sincerely thanks the driver. 

He grabs the bag and with some annoyance, because he only has one of his hands, opens it. Harry sees that he is going through a moment of difficulty, but he does not seem to have the intention of offering to help him. Louis huffs annoyed and thinks he's going to cause a disaster, but the driver takes pity on him and helps him. 

He sighs with some relief. 

"Thanks again." 

"No need, young man." I have done this many times already. 

"Do you have children?" 

"Two, and they are my life." 

Louis grows a small smile hearing him say that and for the first time in that car he feels good. At least there is someone with a heart in that space besides him and his baby. 

Fernando is in charge of preparing the milk and in less than two minutes Louis has the bottle in his trembling hand. With his little finger, he removes his fist from the baby's mouth, who wants to cry, but cannot because Louis puts the pacifier in his mouth, and it turns out to be a relief to see how his child begins to be fed. 

Louis breathes deeply, until his lungs fill. He has to close his eyes when the tears appear for the thousandth time in his eyes in that single day and he tells himself that he has made a good decision. 

He doesn't care much about what happens to him, as long as his baby has a full tummy and looks like a little angel with that peaceful face, Louis doesn't care about anything else. 

Harry waves his hand. 

"Happy? Can we go now? ”-He asks sharply, as if he’s been waiting for centuries. 

Louis clenches his mouth not wanting to admit that he is happy for now. 

"Yes. We can go." 

"About time, my goodness." 

Fernando starts the car without his boss having to order it, and Louis does not notice or pay attention to the speed with which they leave that disgusting neighborhood. 

He doesn't want to take his eyes off his baby, he doesn't want to miss the beautiful expression of joy his young face has. 

Louis's heart breaks and he wants so badly to hold him tight and ask for forgiveness over and over again for the situation in which they have been living, for not being able to offer him basic needs. 

He feels very sad all of a sudden and tries his best to maintain his posture because he doesn't need Harry ranting through that mouth until every remaining piece of his being is broken. 

He focuses only on his baby, and does it so much that he does not even realize that they have already arrived, the boy at his side has to warn him with a snap of his fingers. 

"Hey,come back to reality." We are here, get out— he orders him. 

Louis furrows his eyebrows in annoyance, but he listens to him. He makes sure his baby has finished all the milk and removes the bottle from his lips. He does not cry or complain, he simply savors his tender and sweet lips and looks at him with those dark eyes that will never resemble his. 

He is fine now. 

He gets out of the car without any help, Harry is waiting for him with one hand on his waist and the weight of his body supported by one of his long legs. From that position, in that singular position he looks like a true rock star who has played in thousands of cities around the world, or at least Louis sees it that way. 

He really wonders who Harry is, but of course that answer never comes and he just follows him down the garden path until he reaches the portico of the large and very elegant house. 

The door opens instantly, as if there were some sensor that sensed the arrival of the owner. To Louis all this seems too exaggerated and extravagant that he even resembles some Audrey Hepburn movie that he has ever seen. 

They enter the property and inside it is only more eccentric than outside, Louis prefers to ignore the huge chandelier that is hanging from the ceiling of what does not seem to be the room because it is simply immense, but he assumes it is because of the decoration. 

His mouth slides open and a lady with blond hair, almost white appears from who knows where. 

"Good evening, young Styles and his young companion" - She greets. 

Louis is slightly uncomfortable with the way she refered to him. 

"Hi Susan. Come and do me a favor. Take that child for a while and take care of him. Bathe him, feed him, put him to sleep,whatever so he doesn't interrupt me while I am with this one. Thank you. 

"Yes, young one. As you like." 

Susana approaches Louis with outstretched hands and he keeps pushing his baby away from anyone but him. He doesn't trust anyone to leave him, he can't just let go because he's his, he's the only thing he has. 

The lady breathes with a gesture of compression and understanding is evident in her wrinkled eyes. 

"Don't worry, young man." I will take good care of him, I will keep him happy until you come back. 

Louis bites his mouth. 

"Do you promise?" 

"I promise." 

Harry suddenly complains loudly. 

"Oh yeah." What is all this drama? Drop that thing for once and come on, I don't have all night to wait for you to finish your best fake dad performance." 

Its hurts, those words and especially the adjective that he has given to his son pierce him to the bone. He looks at Susana, who shakes her head slightly as if she wants to tell him not to listen to what her boss says, and Louis passes the boy. 

His heart breaks when the baby starts crying when he lets it go. The lady rocks it like she knows what to do but Louis' fingers itch to have it, so she can give it back to him. 

His lips drop down into a look of deep sadness and he wants to go back, he needs his baby, and he wants to go away and be done with it all. However, he is not leaving because he is doing it for him, because it is something that they require, because it is a sacrifice that he must face in order to survive, to keep his son alive no matter how much happens to him. 

Louis follows Harry up the stairs to a wide hallway with several doors. The curly one walks firmly knowing where he is going and Louis just tries not to trip or break anything around him. 

They stop in front of the third gleaming wood, Harry places his ornate fingers on the handle and turns it. He opens and walks in, Louis once again chasing after him like he's his shadow and maybe he's not so shocked anymore to see how ridiculously large this room is. 

Well, maybe he is impressed by the size of the bed, but nothing more. 

Harry walks over and takes a seat on the corner of the mattress. He crosses his legs gracefully and stares at him with those big green eyes that only make Louis feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. 

"What?" Louis asks when he's just there watching him. 

Harry supports the elbow on his thigh and his chin of his fist. 

"I'm trying to imagine what you look like under all that dirt, but it seems like you're so dirty my brain can't handle it." 

"Are you going to be like this all damn night?" 

"Probably. Don't worry, I'll be nicer to you if you can make me come." 

"Go to hell," he whispers through his teeth. 

Harry places his palm behind his ear and points it in his direction. 

"What did you say, Louis?" 

"Nothing." 

"I thought so." He hums and points to a door in the corner. "The bathroom is there, do what you have to do to be as impeccable as possible and don't you dare go out until you shine, understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Move." 

Louis growls a curse very softly in his direction and shuffles his grimy feet toward the bathroom. When he walks through the door he doesn't hesitate for a single second to lock it. 

He leans his back against the wood and exhales through his mouth with relief and runs his hands through his hair pulling everything back. He looks at everything around him, he really wants to use the huge bathtub but he doesn't think he can do something like that since there is someone waiting for him on the other side of the room. 

So he thinks the single shower will be pretty good. 

It has been a long time since he has used one of those, the only times he has managed to pour himself water is because he has gone to these public bathrooms to rinse in the sink and nothing else because he was almost always running away from the place because of a lot of grumpy men and with nothing good to say. 

Louis doesn't want to have those memories now, not when he checked the iron shelf above the toilet and found one of those amazing soap bombs and a bar of the same thing that supposedly smells of vanilla. 

A gasp escapes his lips and he laments that he can only use the pill and not the pump. He thinks it is not necessary, not at all relevant, and he prepares to undress, careful not to trip or break anything. 

He knows that nothing is going to happen but it does not hurt to be careful. 

It is a matter of basic seconds when he is already naked, the bad smell rises to his nose and he cannot believe that he is seriously in such a deplorable state. He grimaces his face with disgust and walks through the tinted glass door of the tub. 

Everything is very simple, Louis turns the warm water tap and soon it begins to fall on his head. He goes through the entire hygiene process that he has never done in his life because he literally takes care of each and every corner of his body. The arms, chest, armpits, legs and others are scrubbed with a sponge, with a long brush the back is squeezed until it stings and with a smaller one, even the fingernails and toenails are washed. 

He gets a shampoo whose label he doesn't really read and cleans his hair, scratching his skull with the few fingernails he has until he feels like he's going to open a hole. 

He wants to be as clean as possible and enjoy this water delight because he is not sure when the next time he will be able to take a shower or even see water on his body will be. 

He wonders, under the warm drops as he rinses off the hair soap, what they are doing with his baby. 

Have they fed him one more time? Did he fell asleep when he felt his belly full? Is he missing him as much as Louis does ?; Those are just some of the many questions that haunt Louis' head and he misses him so much in his arms that he feels the emptiness in his entire being. 

Many minutes later, he finally culminates his body cleansing. He turns off the tap, opens the door, and takes the first towel he finds. 

He dries his body with a little hum and with his bare feet walks towards the sink until he is in front of it. He looks at himself in the mirror, his face is finally noticeable because with the previous dirt he just looked dull and confused and he thinks he can improve. 

With the tips of his fingers, he touches his skin. He open the glass to discover that there is a small shelf full of more hygiene items, such as a razor, shaving cream, a deodorant that is definitely none of his business, and a few other things. 

The razor is sealed, letting him know that it has not been used by Harry or anyone else. He bites his lips finally hydrated and thinks that he can make a change from heaven to earth on his face to stop looking so deteriorated. 

He grabs it between his fingers next to the shaving cream, closes the mirror and looks at himself one last time before opening the razor and beginning to remove all the facial hair until there is nothing left. 

He washes his face and appreciates the new reflection of him. His eyebrows are raised by the pure impression that he feels in those moments and perhaps he wants to cry a little because seeing himself that way brings back memories. 

Memories of when he had a good life, before that tragedy happened and a few damned people decided it was a good idea to set him up and end his entire designer career. 

He blinks quickly to end with the tears that have wanted to form and thinks that today have been more times he has wanted to cry than any other day in general. He takes a long breath, adjusts his hair as much as he can because it really is a bit long and the bangs even cover his eye, but it's not like he can do anything about it. 

He licks his lips lightly nervous and is ready. 

He is ready to go out and have relationships with some kind of deranged rock star in exchange for money. 

If they had told him earlier he would have been so offended. 

He swallows the saliva he hopes has built up and only then does he remember that he needs to brush his teeth. Coincidentally, next to the toothpaste is an unopened toothbrush, and for Louis now this is all truly weird. 

Did Harry know that he would come that night? He has no idea, he does not want to believe that the answer is yes and that the beauty more than a very rude rude person, is a psychopath. 

He thinks maybe he was hoping to get back with someone else, but not specifically with him. 

He doesn't mind anything else anymore, he brushes his teeth carefully and makes sure to brush his entire tongue until the action makes him gag and he has to stop. 

He rinses, finishes and is now ready. 

It is time to go out. 

He puffs up his chest with courage and with only a towel covering his nakedness he walks out into the room. He is shocked when a woman, wearing the same uniform as Susana, suddenly enters the bathroom. 

"W-what?" He babbles. 

It was not expected. 

He turns to see what is the female doing and it turns out that she is picking up his filthy clothes from the floor. 

"Hey, that's mine," he tells her although it's a bit obvious. 

Harry makes the appearance in the conversation not so conversation. 

"She's not stealing it or anything like that. Nobody would want to take those rags, honestly." 

Louis turns to look at him and he doesn't have a good expression on his face. 

"And what is she going to do with it?" 

"Wash it, of course." You're not going to leave with dirty clothes." 

Harry draws an obvious grin on his face that makes him look like a real buffoon and Louis finds it a bit funny, although he doesn't show it because he just doesn't like him. 

He doesn't give him an answer and watches as the woman carries his clothes out of the room without saying a single word. It's just the two of them once more and Louis just stands there not really knowing what to do. 

Harry looks him up and down and tilts his head to the side. 

"Okay. Now you are something else. You look good." 

"Thank you. I guess"— he scratches his visibly uncomfortable forearm. 

He wasn't expecting that kind of compliment, if he really meant to flatter him. 

"Come here." 

He obeys him, because in the end he is going to pay him and they have made a verbal deal. He reaches up to him, stands in front of him, and Louis holds the towel around his waist. Harry spreads his legs away from him, leaving room for him to slip between them, and rests his hands on the mattress, leaning back. 

He hasn't stopped looking at him for a second and Louis is already nervous. 

"I don't need to explain to you how all this works because you're already grown up, but there are certain things that I like that you do need to know." 

"Okay, like which ones?" 

"The kisses. I want you to kiss me a lot. I also like when they pull on my hair, so don't feel self-conscious doing these things. Uh ... what else? Oh yeah! If at any point you see that I have started crying, don't worry about it. You just continue with what you are doing." 

"Are you going to cry?" He asks confused. 

Harry shrugs. 

"Only if you're really good and fuck me right." Otherwise not." 

"Alright." 

Louis shakes his head up and down even though he doesn't quite know why. He's also not aware of when exactly they will start, but Harry does this by straightening up on the mattress and placing his hands on the edges of the towel, so Louis imagines that now. 

"Let's have fun," says the curly haired one. 

And that said, the only cloth that he has covering his body falls to the ground, he is naked. 

Harry visibly licks his lips, staring at his crotch. He raises the orbs at him just to lean. 

"Heavens. This does look nice." 

Louis exhales feeling the blush rise to his cheeks. 

"Please don't say that," he asks. 

The curly one smiles sideways. 

"Why? Don't you like being told how big your dick is? Won't you talk dirty for a while?" 

"Harry..." 

He's teasing him, Louis knows he is. And he may not believe that those words are already having an effect on him. 

Harry lets out a short, deep laugh and grabs him by the arm. 

"Kiss Me." 

It takes Louis a few seconds to blink and react, but eventually, with a latent nerve in his gut, he manages to lean over him. And he kisses him, and the sensation that he has on his lips is sublime, something that he had never before perceived inside of him. 

It's been a long time since Louis kissed a boy, or anyone in general. He did not usually have partners, much less, he enjoyed his singleness and only had little one-night stands with anyone he found attractive or nice enough in his drunken state. 

Louis was fine with that. 

The movement of their mouths catches his attention but almost immediately distracts him again, leaving him almost salivating because Harry's taste is divine. Louis thinks he's strawberry, he can even swear it with his hand up but that's not important at all when the curly one bit his lip. 

He gasps with a shiver, the air has gathered in his chest and he feels so suffocated that he has to pull away from him just a little, long enough to catch the breath that he once lost. 

They look into each other's eyes, Harry smirks almost mischievously as he leans back so he can move to the center of the huge bed, and Louis inevitably still looks for the touch of his mouth. 

He succeeds as soon as they manage to position themselves in place and Harry sinks his fingers into the beginning of the damaged hair that is in that section of the nape of the neck. 

Louis' so overwhelmed that he has to take small, several puffs of air in the middle of the kiss because he thinks he's truly going to drown. 

He is not so interested in the nudity he carries anymore, he is not so aware of it because he has his heart beating in his ears when his own fingers find their way through the soft fabric of the pants that Harry still wears. 

He hisses a sound of discomfort and he has no idea where he gets the courage to reach out with both hands and try to get rid of the cloth. Harry helps him with bright eyes, reddened lips as well as cheekbones and equally shaky breathing. 

The belt is forgotten in a second, the pants dance at his waist and Louis leans back to be able to pull the garment. It is somewhere on the ground and neither of them can care less. 

He reaches up to his thigh, squeezes it gently and Harry gasps, perhaps because he is a little sensitive in that place and turns submissive without being able to do anything about it. This is not a reaction that Louis knows about, but he realizes that something is going on there so he slaps his full palm there to see the young one shudder under his body. 

Harry pulls at him once more, his mouths meet again and Louis gives himself the opportunity to enjoy with his hands the peculiar sensation of touching him by the legs. 

Harry pulls away from him to breathe, he hangs one of his arms around his neck and lifts his own hips, while he brushes his lips from time to time, he takes care of himself taking off his underwear. 

He's a little more naked now and Louis doesn't feel so strange anymore about being the only one. 

He thinks they will kiss again, but Harry turns their bodies until he is on top. 

Louis exhales, rests his hands on the mattress and appreciates, with concealed devotion that he doesn't even notice, as Harry begins to remove the buttons from his shirt one by one. He doesn't slide it off his shoulders, instead he leaves it open revealing his chest partially. 

He smiles at him softly, flirtatiously and with divine grace, Louis's gut trembles and he gives himself the opportunity to extend one of his hands to touch him. He strokes the corner of his waist, squeezes his skin there a little, and moans because Harry's skin is completely soft there. 

With his knee, Harry spreads Louis's legs and lowers himself until he is on the same level with his pelvis. He looks at him from down there, under his long, gleaming lashes as if he needs to remind him that this is truly happening. 

Louis digs his fingers into his curly hair as Harry reaches up and strokes his thigh up to his crotch. He tilts his head to one side to appreciate how he catches his cock between his painted and still adorned fingers. 

His lips part so he can breathe because his nose can't do anything but suffocate him, and his toes curl a little as a chill runs through his entire spinal cord. And it is that he, right there, supporting himself on one of his forearms and his knees while harry moves his hand up and down around his thick and warm dick, is truly stimulated 

Louis groans under his breath when Harry rubs the tip of his cock with his thumb. 

His eyes close because of inertia, and almost immediately Harry replaces his digit with the soaked tip of his tongue. He plays with it around for a few seconds, and in the blink of an eye, Harry finds himself licking Louis' big dick up and down as fast as he can. 

Louis whimpers, his eyebrows wrinkle, and he feels himself being dragged upward with tortuous slowness, wanting to try every little corner he has available. 

Louis thrusts his cock fully into Harry's mouth, without any warning that would give Harry a chance to get ready; he snatches a growl from him that is sure to echo off the four walls of the huge room, and squeezes his fingers into his dark, curly locks when it's too much. 

He had forgotten how ecstatic that shake of his head is and the luscious, moist sensation it has on his intimate skin. 

Harry slides it all the way into his mouth, almost at the beginning of his narrow throat, and sucks with just enough force to stay there for a few seconds that become nothing the moment he starts with a new head bobbing. He goes up and down as his tongue snakes and plays naughty around him. 

"Oh fuck," Louis whispers in a thick moan, and rests his hand on the curve of his partner's little ass as he licks his lips. -"Oh that's good. Huh." 

Harry rolls his eyes with his cheeks cupped, helping himself with one of his available hands to begin caressing the base as his tongue takes care of the rest of the length. 

Saliva collects and drips all over the ecstatic, throbbing flesh, and Harry uses that to his advantage so that he can slide it more easily. 

Louis clenches his lids and lifts his hips out of pure reflex as the curly's fingers curl into his scrotch exquisitely, touching him with a delicacy that he doesn't think he deserves and that doesn't seem worthy of the attitude Harry possesses either. 

His mouth is in charge of taking him hard and Louis has to make a great effort to not to come at that very moment. He does not try to compare all the oral sex he has had in his life (which they have not been that many times either) because that is simply disrespectful to him, but the thought passes through his mind that this is the best thing that has been done to him and he doesn't know how to feel about it. 

He doesn't want to fuck his head with it, not now that he forces himself to tense his abdomen to muffle the sensations, to have some kind of resistance, but then he feels the tip of his thick crotch collide with something inside Harry and Louis, in the simplest way loses his mind. To much. 

"Damn, I'm going to go fast." 

He growls under his breath 

Is a warning that Harry does not understand at first, but later makes sense when Louis holds his head with both hands to keep him static and manages to get on his knees on the mattress to push his hips and fuck his mouth. 

He does it with such force that the sounds Harry makes is almost nauseating, disgusting, and the much-mentioned tears begin to run down the sides of his now very attractive, flushed face. 

Louis looks at him with cloudy eyes and notices that his cheeks are extremely red and that his back is hunching a few times. Harry holds onto his thighs, digging his nails at how gross he's being. 

He feels that he is going to lose his balance, so he interrupts his movements for just a second so that he can adjust his knees, have a better angle and continue the incessant swinging of his hips. 

His head falls back the instant he feels a spasm attack him suddenly and Harry chokes loudly. He seems about to spill all the bile and it is fortunate that Louis notices that because he takes the opportunity to rest his hip muscles when he comes out of his interior. 

Heaven knows where he gets the courage to slap his cock on his cheek as they both catch their breath. Harry squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling of his dick against his cheeks. 

"Oh jesus. Oh my, ”he mutters in an irritated, thick voice. He clears his throat and has a string of drool hanging from his chin. "Why do you stop like this?" 

Louis swallows hard. 

"Because, I thought you were going to throw up or something." It looked like you were drowning, I don't know." 

"No" he rolls his eyes, however he dedicates him this beautiful gesture of caressing the skin of his thigh. "It was good, too." He does it again. 

"This fast or do you want me to go slow?" 

Harry licks his lips and catches them with his teeth in a way that turns out to be fascinating, ecstatic. 

"Fuck the hell out of me, Louis." 

Louis shakes his head in a visibly turned on way and appreciates how Harry's lips part once more, his jaw too drained. The swinging begins, Louis doesn't even give himself a chance to gradually increase the movements. No, he doesn't waste any more time and uses his mouth at his will. 

He attacks him again, rudely, not caring in the slightest when he senses that he is about to rip the entire inside of Harry's throat into a thousand pieces. He holds the back of his head for a better lift and can swear that the tip of his cock is hitting the end of Harry's throat once more, that if he leans up just a little he can get lost in the extension of his larynx and tempt him to provoke bile again. 

Harry is unable to produce any sound, his mouth is so full that he's not allowed, and the unintelligible noises he manages to make make Louis's guts twist almost painfully inside of him. 

Louis has the dirty words stuck somewhere in his brain, he wants so much to tempt him in some way, to let him know how good all of this is, but the sensations that his body receives do not allow him to do anything but concentrate on them. 

Enjoying, like never before, the glorious feeling he gets every time he hits the back of his mouth, he find himself wanting to make Harry cry a lot more but he only grows and grows with each movement until it becomes unbearable.

His pelvis hits the tip of his nose every time he sways roughly against him, Harry is jerking himself suddenly hard. Louis briefly looks down at him and meets the exquisite sight of his partner touching himself almost as quickly as his mouth is taken, causing him to come for the first time all night. 

For Louis is already too much, is more than he can really bear and he whimpers loudly. 

"I'm going to come too, I'm going to come." 

He clenches his teeth and when he thinks he is going to spill into every corner of Harry's interior, he jerks away leaving him without any touch or stimulation. 

Louis gasps out loud in surprise and even somewhat irritated by his action. He's about to scold him for it, to yell at him that he really can't be that selfish in this world, but Harryturns his back to him, leaning his upper body towards the soft mattress until he is lying on top. With his cheek resting against the warm and almost stained sheet, and grasping his ass cheek with both hands to separate them. 

Louis growls deep in his throat, the sight that boy offers him is mind-blowing, exciting and exquisite. His guts twist and his crotch throbs with the urge to take that visibly narrow, clean hole. 

He has to run his hand over the corner of his mouth when a small trickle of saliva wants to escape and in a single movement and without any preamble, he sinks into Harry, because his cock is wet enough not to need anything else . 

Harry screams loudly, for the strong intrusion, and has to hold his skin so hard when he feels he's going to break into a thousand pieces, that Louis is going to break him with his big, hot and thick cock. The way he grabs his hips and moves with the same intensity when he was fucking his mouth, slipping violently into his tight and now used hole, he will make him disappear in the blink of an eye. 

Harry is lucky that Louis is holding him steady, because Harry's legs are shaking so much that he thinks he's going to break down.  
He can't do anything but scream and bite his lips. 

Louis looks at him from his back, grunting in ecstasy finding surprisingly hot the way he can't open his eyes, the way he can only rest his cheek on the mattress and burrow his face between the sheets while his mouth is open and there are thick threads of saliva trickling down the corners of his lips to stain the mattress. 

Harry's eyes half open then, hard. His gaze meets Louis', both bright, excited and expectant, he has the impression that he can see his souls through those precious blue orbs and although neither of them is aware, they agree in the thought that it is magnificent . 

"Kiss me," he pleads with his voice cracking and muffled, the thrusts don't even let him breathe. "Please kiss-kiss me." 

Harry gasps closing his eyes and Louis feels a tug on his chest. It is inevitable to not fulfill his wish and he leans over him as close as he can, slowing down. He reaches out to grab his shoulder and pull him up a bit, holds his cheeks in order to turn his face and finally kisses him. 

Open-mouthed, swollen lips, hot tongue on all sides and strips of saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth as Louis have the feelings of intimacy and surrender nailed to his chest 

Harry feels his own eyes go watery and the snap of his lips as he pulls apart echoes in his ears, his breasts and a little more. The hips movements do not stop even though now they are slower and somehow everything becomes more intimate, more of them. 

Louis finds it strange to have fresh breath mixed in, it is ambiguous the way in which he feels his body adjust to Harry's figure as if they were something, as if this whole situation was something much more than a simple and indecent agreement . He is disturbed for a moment and with the intention of appreasing that feeling buried in his chest, he takes up the swaying of his hips, returning to the speed with he was once moving. 

Harry yells unexpectedly, his knees don't give him any more so they bounce onto the mattress. Louis leans on his elbows on the bed and exhales shakily as he feels his cock being sucked into that majestic hole. 

He closes his eyes tightly, his forehead leans against the pale shoulder of the curly one and his ears fill with all the dirty sounds that those reddish lips produce. Louis finds it a bit impossible not to moan in reaction and that seems to be what Harry needs to finish. 

He literally whimpers when he once again can't seem to contain himself and comes all over his chest and onto the sheets. His body convulses almost violently and he looks like he is about to faint. 

Louis growls again as the hot, overstimulated flesh is squeezed. He bites his mouth in a failed attempt to hide the grotesque growls from him and spills without preamble inside of him. He slams his hips against the curly's ass and feels him discharge himself into him, he gives him everything he has until he overflows. 

His body shakes with pleasure. He licks his now parched lips and breathes through his nose with effort. Je slides out of him carefully and Harry's hole is wide enough for the cum to drain off a bit. 

Louis gasps and collapses to the side on the bed. 

"Oh. My. God, ”Harry says, remarkably exhausted. Louis runs his hand over his face and then lets it rest on his sweaty chest. "What a good decision I made to stop in front of you, wow." I think tomorrow I won't be able to walk well. Jeez, I'll need a damn cushion or something." 

Louis furrows his eyebrows and turns his face towards him. He finds himself with an agitated back full of brown freckles that stand out against his white skin. His fingers itch with the desire to touch him and trace the eternal points, although of course, is not something he does. 

"Is that a compliment?" 

"Yes. Now let me sleep. Your baby is in the room in front of this one but you can sleep here, i don't mind." 

"Well, thanks for your kindness, your majesty." Louis lets out a laugh and with zero self control, he touch Harry's back, drawing imaginary things in the white skin. 

"Whatever. You'll have your money tomorrow morning." Harry turns to look at him, his eyes are puffy and his lips are red and parched. 

"Sounds good, thank you." 

"You'll need a work." Louis moves one hand to where harry's hair is messily placed and careses it. 

"Yeah." 

"I can give you a work. " Harry smiles sincerely at him for the first time and Louis feels his chest explode. 

"Y-you can?" 

"Yep. As my bodyguard, you'll need to work out tho i don't need weak idiots on my house. " Louis doesn't know what to say so he just hugs Harry tight, Harry just smiles. 

"So i can live and work here." 

"That i just said Louis are you stupid?" 

Louis just ignores the last thing and smiles even more bigger, his hand still caresing Harry's hair. 

"Thank you." 

"You'll have to take paternity classes, and fuck me like that wherever i'm horny." 

Louis' dick aches and grows again, he smiles and points at it. 

"Not a problem." Harry rolls his eyes and turns his back towards Louis again. 

"You are disgusting, I hate you." Louis fonds and just sighs. 

"I hate you too, Harry." 

And laying there, Louis thanks the world for sending him an angel, a rude and horny one, but an angel anyways.


End file.
